


Sam/Dean Slash Archive :: Supernatural Fanfiction

by eyeless_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam/Male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes out, on Dean's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam/Dean Slash Archive :: Supernatural Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This story mainly focuses on Sam, there isn't a whole lot to do with Dean. It was one of the first stories that I wrote,
> 
> * * *

 

 

Final Thought by HerGhostInTheFog

**Summary:** Sam goes out, on Dean's advice.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Categories:** Slash  
 **Characters:** OMC, Sam  
 **Genres:** Drabble  
 **Warnings:** Sam/Male character  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 07/16/10  
 **Updated:** 07/16/10  


Final Thought by HerGhostInTheFog

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This story mainly focuses on Sam, there isn't a whole lot to do with Dean. It was one of the first stories that I wrote,

* * *

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam Winchester. None of this ever happened. It's fictional. No money was made from this either. This is just a sad, deranged person with too much time on their hands. Don't sue.  
  
"Sammy, you need to get laid."  
  
Sam snorted and rolled over in bed.  
  
"Thanks for your concern but I think that I can handle it."  
  
"I'm just sayin' when was the last time that you got laid?"  
  
Sam covered his eyes and sighed. "Since Sara."  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "That's way too long ago. Dude, go get laid."  
  
Sam pulled the blanket over his head and tried to pretend that he was asleep.  
  
-  
Sam was walking through the empty streets. Despite the fact that New York had the coin phrase as the city that never slept, most of the streets were quiet, dark and empty.  
  
Sam was automatically drawn to the bar that had the brightest lights and the loudest music. He didn't mind that the name of the bar was "Lucky's."  
  
He walked in with his hands in his pockets. He loved the way that the music thudded through him, the way that the lights were too dim and that the smoke from various cigars and cigarettes was so thick you could barely see through it. He ignored the stares that he got from many of the patrons. He wasn't going to pursue, he was going to let the man come to him.  
  
He sat on the stool at the bar. The way he sat was an invitation to anyone that would take it. He sat with his back straight, his legs slightly spread with his feet resting on the rungs at the bottom of the stool. He knew that it wouldn't be long before someone would want to talk to him.  
  
He had taken his first sip of beer when he felt someone' s shadow fall over him. He looked up, not knowing what to expect or what role he wanted to play.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sam swallowed. This was the biggest guy he had ever seen. He had at least 3 inches on Sam height wise, was extremely muscular and had very broad shoulders.  
  
"Hi." Sam took another swig of his beer. He let the liquid coat the inside of his mouth before he swallowed. He couldn't help but notice that the guy was watching his mouth.  
  
"I'm Greg."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"I want to fuck you."  
  
"Do you like beer?" The way that he said it Greg thought that maybe he had been deliberately ignoring his advances. That was until Sam smiled. It was Sam's smile and the way that he let his hand rest on his thigh.  
  
Greg smiled and kneeled so that he was at mouth level with Sam. Sam took a mouthful of beer and clamped his mouth over Greg's. In one smooth movement (like Dean had taught him while they had been in their teens) the beer was transferred from one mouth to the other.  
  
Greg swallowed, discovering the flavour of the beer as it was mixed with the unique taste of Sam. Greg grabbed Sam's hand as soon as he had put the beer down. He pulled Sam to his feet. Sam reached in his pocket for his wallet but Greg stopped him.  
  
"Put Sam's beer on my tab."  
  
They walked up a flight of stairs and into a room. Greg shut the door behind them.  
  
Sam let Greg push him against the wall and invade his mouth with his tongue. He pushed his body against Greg's and felt the bulge press against his leg. Sam licked his upper lip; he didn't know what he wanted. He decided that it was probably best if he let Greg decide. He showed this by his question. "How do you want me?"  
  
"Get on your knees.'  
  
Sam sank to his knees as Greg unzipped his pants and pulled out his 7-inch cock.  
  
"You want this in your mouth, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Open wide."  
  
Sam opened his mouth, being sure to cover his teeth. He loved the feel of the weight of Greg's cock on his tongue he loved his unique taste. He began to show how much he liked it by sucking on the head. He stopped long enough to let the penis slide down his throat. He hated swallowing (he thought the taste of spunk was nasty) but he knew that most guys got insulted if you sucked but didn't swallow.  
  
So he deep-throated him. He knew that by allowing the man's cock to slide down the tight channel of his throat he would have no choice but to swallow. As Sam began to suck him harder that's when he started to talk. That was fine with Sam, it made him feel like less of a slut. "Damn you're hot. I love seeing those lips wrapped around my cock." Greg lost his hands in the soft locks of Sam's hair as he fucked Sam's mouth until he came. After Greg came Sam stood up. His mouth felt hot and gross but he knew that he'd take care of that later.  
  
Greg unzipped Sam's jeans and pulled them and his boxers to his ankles. He bent Sam over the table and spread his legs. Of all the sex positions, this was his least favourite. He hated how he couldn't see his partner. Sometimes (not this time) he just wanted to be held and feel loved. And once in awhile he wanted someone other than his brother to do it.  
  
He stayed bent over the table, hands flat and gasped as he felt something warm and wet licking his anus. He moaned and tried to impale himself on the tongue that was currently driving him crazy.  
  
When Sam was moaning and trying to get more then Greg's tongue could give he figured that it was time to get down to business. He stopped rimming long enough to put a condom on his dick and then entered Sam. He had to give the kid credit; he could take a lot all at once. He knew of very few bottoms that could take him completely. Usually he had to go slow with them and work them up to it.  
  
Greg was pounding him but not going deep enough, he wanted to hear Sam beg for it. By this time Sam was squirming on Greg's cock trying to get him in deeper. "Damn Sam. You're good."  
  
Sam turned his head sideways on the table and smiled. "So I've been told. Come on please. Fuck me harder."  
  
Greg smiled evilly and slowed his thrusting down.  
Sam was shaking his head in denial as he realized that Greg was slowing down, not speeding up. "No…no…no. Come on. Fuck me harder. Make me come."  
  
Greg nodded and began slamming in and out of Sam's tight hole. The harder he pushed into Sam, the harder Sam pushed back. When Greg did hit his prostate, Sam opened his mouth in a silent scream. Greg came before Sam did. He continued to thrust in and out of Sam until he came. By the time they were finished Sam felt sore, hot and stretched.  
  
His body and mind felt exhausted as he pulled on his jeans and walked back downstairs and out of the bar. He barely made it back to the hotel.  
  
Dean pretended to be asleep when Sam stumbled into the room at 3 am. He smiled as he heard Sam fall into the bed. The bed squeaked as his brother moved to lie on his stomach and clench his fist comfortably around the knife that was under his pillow.  
  
Dean was awake before Sam was later that morning. Dean stood by the window and watched his baby brother sleep. As he watched his brother's face he was relieved to see that his face looked peaceful. It seemed to Dean that for the first time in months Sam was going to get some undisturbed sleep. He knew that if anyone needed undisturbed sleep it was Sammy.  
  
By the time that Sam woke up it was almost noon. His head didn't hurt. When he sat up he clenched his teeth against the dull throb in his ass. He had asked Greg to fuck him hard and Greg had done just that.  
  
He quickly showered and dressed. He was unconcerned with the tiny spot of blood he found in his boxers. All that the blood meant was that Dean would be happy when they got to the laundry mat because Sam would be doing the laundry.  
  
Just as Sam came out of the bathroom and put his dirty clothes in his bag Dean came in. Sam felt like he could kiss him after he was handed a cheap motel cup filled with rich, black coffee.  
  
Dean smiled as he read the expression of gratitude that spread itself on Sam's face. "Where were you last night?"  
  
Sam shrugged; he had to stop himself from smiling. He decided that he would tell his brother the only thing that he needed to know. "I got lucky."  
  
Dean cocked an eyebrow and they drank their coffee in silence.  
  
The End.  
  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://samdean.archive.nu/viewstory.php?sid=3056>


End file.
